The present disclosure relates generally to medical devices, and more particularly, to drainage systems including a drainage tube and an occlusion member for selectively closing the lumen of the drainage tube.
In the human body, the lungs are surrounded by the pleura. The pleura is a serous membrane which folds back upon itself to form a two membrane structure. The two membranes are known as the parietal pleura and the visceral pleura, respectively. The parietal (outer) pleura lines the chest wall, while the visceral (inner) pleura surrounds the lung. The space between the two pleurae layers is known as the pleural space or cavity, which space typically contains a thin layer of pleural fluid. This thin layer of fluid provides lubrication to enable the plurae layers to smoothly slide over one another during respiration.
Pleural effusion refers to a condition that occurs when an excess of fluid accumulates in the pleural space. Typically, such accumulation results from chest trauma experienced by the patient. The collection of air in the pleural space results in a condition commonly referred to as pneumothorax. The collection of blood in the pleural space results in a condition commonly referred to as hemothorax. Other fluids that may collect in the pleural space include serous fluid (hydrothorax), chyle (chylothorax), and pus (pyothorax). The presence of excessive amounts of fluids in the pleural space impairs the breathing ability of the patient by limiting the ability of the lungs to expand during inhalation.
In order to drain excess fluid, a chest tube may be inserted into the pleural space. Often the chest tube is inserted utilizing the well-known Seldinger technique. In the Seldinger technique, a needle is initially advanced into the pleural space. A wire guide is inserted through a bore of the needle, and the needle is thereafter removed, leaving the distal end of the wire guide positioned in the pleural space. A series of tapered dilators (such as three) are sequentially advanced (small to large) over the wire guide to dilate the tissue of the chest wall, and form an opening, or stoma, of desired size. After removal of the largest dilator, the chest tube, with inserter/obturator, is placed over the wire guide, and the distal end of the tube is directed into the pleural space.
During drainage of excess fluid, blood can clot in the chest tube inside the patient, impairing the drainage function of the chest tube. Consequently, fluid and/or blood can build up in the pleural space. Such build-up can restrict the full expansion of the lungs and lead to deleterious consequences, including potential death. When the chest tube is implanted and sterile, the end user can at times manipulate the chest tube to remove the blood clot, such as by squeezing the chest tube, bending the chest tube at several points, and/or sliding while squeezing the chest tube. The chest tube can be partially withdrawn in order to gain external access to the blood clot. However, this action violates the sterile internal environment of the chest tube, making the treated area more susceptible to infection. Further, the seal between the chest tube and the drainage system is broken, which can increase the risk of losing the physiological negative pressure inside the chest.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide drainage systems and methods of use thereof that effectively eliminate blockage or clogging of a drainage tube. It would be desirable if such action occurs while maintaining the drainage tube implanted within the patient in order to maintain a sterile environment. Further, it would be desirable if such systems and methods can permit periodic blockage removal, thereby reducing the risk of trauma around the drainage tube, which contributes to bleeding, tissue injury, and infection.